Network interface devices (NIDs) enable connection between an outside network and subscriber owned equipment. NIDs are typically mounted outdoors in unsheltered locations where access by service personnel is readily available. These NIDs are generally contained within enclosures which protect the internal electronics composing the NIDs from environmental conditions. The enclosures typically allow for easy access to the NIDs for testing and maintenance purposes.
Because network interface devices are often located outdoors, they are exposed to a wide range of weather conditions including heat, moisture, cold, and wind. Heat is a special concern in the design of network interface devices. The circuitry contained in the NID becomes less reliable at higher temperatures. Even though prior systems have tried to address the problem of overheating, internal temperatures in NIDs that fall outside of acceptable ranges are not uncommon.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a network interface enclosure that provides reliable and efficient protection for the internal circuitry from overheating while also allowing flexibility in design.